


Death and Rainbows

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24449611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nico DiAngelo returns to Camp Half-Blood with his new boyfriend Will Solace. Everything seems normal at camp (by Camp Half Blood standards)... but is it? Will and Nico just want to have a normal relationship and a summer where everything doesn't go to hell (literally). Enjoy!
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Kudos: 7





	Death and Rainbows

**Author's Note:**

> My second attempt at a longer running fanfic. My first crashed and burned. Fingers crossed. Feedback is always welcome. I'll try to post as often as I can.

"Fuuuuuuuuuck." Will stared at the sign posted on the Big House's porch in almost mock sadness. "No two campers of seperate godly parentage, no matter the gender, are not allowed to be in a cabin alone," He read allowed. He turned his head towards Nico and continued to pout. "I think we caused that."

Nico smiled, taking in his beautiful partner. Will was wearing a standard orange CHB t-shirt, but everything always looked brighter on Will. His shaggy hair looked even blonder in the early summer light, and his blue eyes sparkled. "Cheer up. Maybe we can invite that quiet kid from the Hermes Cabin to come join us. I think he would be up for that." Nico started to stroll down towards the cabin U.

Will rolled his eyes and then followed his boyfriend. "I thought I was supposed to be the happy one. What's got you in a good mood?"

Nico reached for Will's hand and embraced it in his own. "Another summer, another fresh start." Nico gazed out into space, and breathed in the fresh air. He wasn't usually one for the outdoors, but Camp Half Blood had a way of making you feel at home, no matter what you liked.

Will gazed curiously at Nico, then back to the campers milling around their cabins. Some people were just arriving for the summer, but Will could easily pick out the few campers that stayed year round. Max, the quiet kid whom Nico referred to earlier, was sitting on a deck chair outside of the Hermes cabin. Chase, Will's sister, was practicing archery out on the range. Jake and Finn, from Ares and Athena respectfully, were sparring out in the arena. Will's eyes lingered on Amber, a Hecate kid sitting in the grass with her eyes closed and her back up against the cabin wall. It wasn't common for children of minor deities to stay year round, so Amber was something of a mystery. After a few minutes, Will spoke. "What did you mean by a fresh start?"

Nico squeezed Will's hand. "For me. For us. Just to have a summer where nothing tries to kill us at every turn."

"I thought you liked death," Will smirked.

"Not if I'm the one dying." Nico said this so forcefully Will was a little taken aback.

"We'd better get ready for the dinner," Will said after a few seconds. "Don't want to miss Chiron's speech."

"Yea..." Nico said distractedly.

He let go of Will's hand and walked away.

Nico didn't tell Will that he had a growing sense of dread, or that something felt severely wrong in the camp, something that he couldn't put his finger on. He only knew one thing for sure. 

Nico sensed death.


End file.
